


A lonesome birthday

by crystalisfey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Drarry, Fluff, Hedwig Jr., Leaky Cauldron, M/M, Sassy Draco, mentions of Lily Potter - Freeform, moody Harry, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalisfey/pseuds/crystalisfey
Summary: Its Harry's birthday, Draco just kicked him out of the house and he's stuck celebrating alone,or is he?





	A lonesome birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> this is the last drarry fic that I have (for now), hope you enjoy it.  
> Thoughts and Comments are appreciated.

“What's wrong darling?”  
“I just remembered that I need to get the house ready and uh, you need to go”  
“ B-but Draco, I just came here an hour ago, What's changed since then?”  
“Harry, My dad will come here soon, and I need to get the house ready and you're a distraction- a very big one.  
Letting out a dejected sigh, Harry gets off the bed and dresses himself.  
“Harry, really, i'm sorry. I know today is your birthday...but…”  
“No, Draco, its fine, im used to celebrating alone.”  
Looking up, Harry sees Draco waiting for an embrace, strong arms open waiting for him. Looking away, he leaves the room, glancing everywhere but at Draco's soft grey eyes.  
____  
Quickly leaving the imposing Malfoy manor,with its dark Gothic columns, brocade rugs and curtains, Harry apparate’s to the leaky cauldron- or tries to. Never being good at this form of transportation, He winds up about 3 blocks away from the magical center of London. Walking through the humid streets, Harry stops next to an ice cream vendor.  
“Chocolate, Vanilla, Mint, any flavor you want lad you can have?”  
“Excuse me sir, are you talking to me”  
“Yes laddie” said the gruff man, “do you want ice-cream?”  
“Uh, 1 scoop mint please”  
Looking around, Harry realizes that not only is he lost, he's also got no money on him.  
Quickly saying goodbye to the ice-cream, Harry continues on to his rented room at the leaky cauldron.  
Murmuring hello to the bartender, Harry quickly makes his way up, then going back down to purchase a beer to nurse his ill thoughts.  
Again, another birthday celebrating alone. What fun, what joy;and he doesn't even have enough money to buy ice cream. Bitterly looking around, he flops onto his bed and starts reading the newest Magnus Chase book.yay.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  


Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor…

  
“Hermione, did you bake a treacle tart like you promised”  
“No Draco, but I did buy one.  
Looking down at his phone,”Fine, Hermione, Just make sure you and the weasley brood come here on time.”  
Stowing the phone away in his grey designer jeans (the ones that Harry loves), Draco looks around, noticing how dark and sullen the house looked- not very ideal for a birthday party.  
Looking in the kitchen cupboard for some white tablecloths, Draco finally finds them, covered in dust behind all the red clothes. Pulling out his wand and pointing it at the table clothes,“Scourgify”. Moving on and doing the same to the red china dinner set, to the champagne glasses and even his mother's old, slightly ugly flower vases, Draco sets to work setting the table.  
“Draco, I'm back with all the lilies that you asked for. What a waste of money son.”  
“Dad, its Harry's birthday, let his mothers flowers be here, Besides, they give this room some more color.”  
*sighing*,”there's orange, pink, white and blue lillies here. Do tell Harry I expect a proper christmas gift this year.”  
“Dad, Grandpa will hear about this.” Draco deadpans.  
Turning around to look at the flower arrangement, Draco had to agree, the room looked like a clown had thrown up on it.  
Raising his wand and murmuring “Accio gifts”, Draco gently floats down the gifts unto the head chair,finally able to relax.  
____  
“Draco, open up.” yells Hermione, Voice amplified.  
“I'm coming”. Opening the door, Draco comes face to face with Hermione and the whole ginger clan.  
“How nice of you to open the door for us Draco”, says Mrs.Weasley, wearing a horrendous violet dress.” I brought some sandwiches and treats, do move aside”  
Wondering at how he came to be in this situation, on speaking term with the Molly weasley, Draco shows them to the newly decorated dining room.  
Watching as Molly Weasley set to the task of putting the food on the table and reorganizing the decoration, Dracos watches in amazement as she slightly improves the room.  
“Aye, Malfoy, how about some music?”  
Turning around in puzzlement, Draco looks at Bill.  
“Yes, an’ how ‘bout some Floating lights Draco” continued Fleur in her rolling french accent, Quickly looking at her husband to make sure that she’d said all the words correctly.  
“Yes, yes, good ideas.”  
Quickly spelling out some floating fairy lights and putting on Harry’s favorite Music, Draco runs to the kitchen, only to be stopped by Hermione.  
“Draco, I’m going to retrieve Harry from his room, the presents are all in place and the dining room is ready” face slightly softening from its serious expression” this will be great Draco, Harry will definitely reward you with a kiss”  
“Just go already” replies Draco, reminded of the morning scene with Harry.  
They’d been having a perfectly good makeout session and he’d told Harry that he should leave. What an amazing boyfriend he was.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Harry had just finished chapter 17- “I did not ask for biceps” when Hermione apparated into his room. Quickly stowing the children book under the blanket, he put on the closest shirt that was within his reach. Fumbling to get his arms into the right holes, he finally managed to put on the red plaid shirt.  
“Harry, are you dressed yet”  
“Jeesh Hermione, what are you doing here? And where's your sense of privacy?”  
Quickly grabbing Harry's hand, Hermione pulls out a blindfold and covers his eyes.  
“Hermione, are you kidnapping me” whined Harry  
“Just shut up for once, I'm going to apparate in 3..2...1..!”  
_____  
stomache inside out, Harry smelled the forest around him, birds chirping and leaves crackling on the ground. Feeling his hand being pulled by Hermione, Harry starts following her- Occasionally nearly tripping on branches and rocks.  
Finally feeling gravel under his feet, Harry starts to ask a question only to be shushed by Hermione.  
“We’re nearly here Harry. Just stay quiet for a bit longer”  
Maybe another 5-10 minutes pass until Harry fells the sun leave his face, only to be covered by what seemed to be a large shadow.  
“Are you going to complete Voldemort's past mission Hermione?” joked Harry, trying to conceal his nervousness.  
“Yes, I'm going to kill you on your birthday. Seriously Harry.”  
Suddenly coming to a stop, Hermione gently guides Harry up 4 steps and then continues on. Stopping again to open what sounded like a door.  
“C'mon Harry, enter”  
Entering the building, Harry feels Hermione removing the blindfold.  
Rapidly blinking his eyes, trying to get the stars to disappear, suddenly a loud group of People, previously hidden from sight jump out and Shout:“Surprise!!!!!!!”  
Startled, Harry sees Ron, Draco, Fleur, Lucious and the rest of the gang jumping about in Party hats looking ridiculous. All for him.  
Going over to Draco, Harry goes in for a small peck on the cheek, resulting in a full blown make out session in front of everybody. Hearing a couple of wolf whistles, Harry turns around to gaze at the room.  
Colors were everywhere. Reds, Blues,Pinks,Yellows. It looked like somebody had splashed paint all over the place. And the small sandwiches-obviously Mrs.Weasley’s- looked delicious.  
“Harry, You okay darling?”  
“Yeah...when did you do this Draco”  
“Right after I kicked you out”  
“Hhph, makes sense.”  
Eyes twinkling, Harry kisses Draco right on the tip of his nose and goes over to the large stacks of presents. Stupefied, Draco doesn't follow him, much to his amusement.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry had just kissed him on the nose. His f**king nose! Who did that anymore? And in front of everybody!  
Turning around to look at the sheer expression of Happiness on Harry’s face, Draco grabs himself a glass of champagne. Seeing himself in the ornate dining room mirror, Draco sees that his cheeks are so stained pink that even his neck is slightly flushed- all from one kiss.  
Hearing a squeal of delight, Draco sees harry, sitting on the floor like a toddler, opening his presents. A small smile for a book that Hermione had gotten him,a grin for the box of weasley inventions, A look of surprise for the Watch that Senior Malfoy had bought, and finally, Harry got to the gift that He, Draco had bought for him.  
Originally, Draco had thought of buying Harry a dress- as a joke, then some muggle money- cuz harry never had any and so on. After conferring with Hagrid, He’d decided to buy Harry another snowy owl- A Hedwig jr. of sorts.  
As Harry slowly started to unwrap his cagey looking present, Draco could easily see the smile that Harry was trying to supress.  
It was the kind of smile that couldn't be suppressed and it quickly showed.  
“Do you like her, Darling”  
“No Draco...I love her. Thank You,” quickly standing, Harry gives Draco a full blown hug, squeezing all the air out of his lungs.  
“Harry…..let go…..Breath…”  
“Oh yeah, sorry”  
Coughing, Draco leads everyone to the cake, a treacle tart- curtsy of Hermione- dripping with golden syrup and tender crusted.  
“ I propose a toast,” starts Draco, raised champagne glass in one hand, cake in the other,” to no more birthdays alone and to the cutest, naivest boyfriend in the wizarding world”  
“Hear hear” they all replied-even Lucius Malfoy-, some grinning and other looking slightly scandalized.  
“I'm not the naivest boyfriend in the Wizarding world Draco. If anything, That would be Ron.”  
“Aye, mate, that hurts”  
“Don't worry Ron, you're not mine” points out Draco.  
“Thank god for that”.  
___________________________________________________________  
Finally at about 7-8 pm, after they had all eaten lunch and dinner and had a drink- everybody left. Harry, never having much of a stomach for drinks was already wiped out, spread on Draco's bed. Grabbing a soft fleece blanket from his closet, he gently spreads it over Harry and turns of the lights.  
Deciding to slide down the banister, draco makes his way over to the dinning room only to find it already cleaned and back to its former somber self.  
“I see you took care of it dad”  
“Yeah, the houselevs did most of the work though. It's not worth getting my hands dirty over this.”  
“I'm going to sleep dad, bye”  
“Wait”, hurriedly pushes in Mr.Malfoy, "are you going to share a bed with your boyfriend?”  
“Now that I think about it...Yes, I will.” smiling wickedly, Draco bounds up the stairs into his room and shuts the door.  
“Harry, move over a bit ya big oaf” whispers Draco, slipping in under the covers. Gently kissing Harry’s cheek, Draco murmurs a quiet” happy birthday” before nodding off to sleep.


End file.
